October 19th
by 1D-Music-WritingIsLife
Summary: This is my idea of what happened to Sonny's dad. Just shows her going through the day by having to tell her friends from So Random and Mackenzie Falls and her boss what happened
1. Chapter 1 Secret

**Disclaimer-**

**Me:** No one and I mean no one can make me say that I don't own Sonny With a Chance!

**Sela:** Ummm… Anna…

**Me: **Yea…?

**Sela:** You just said it!

**Me:** Oh Come on!

*Invisible Line*

**Ch. 1** Secret?

_**October 19**__**th**__**, 2009**_

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_I woke up this morning and was wondering why my mother didn't come and wake me up. I had 45 minutes until I had to be at the studio! Why didn't she wake me? Then I looked at the calendar. Today my mom and I usually never come out of our rooms because of the incident. We never eat either. We just sit in our rooms and cry our eyes out. This year it has to change since I have to be at Condor Studios in less than 45 minutes. I got up quickly and got ready and didn't eat breakfast since I never do on this day. We haven't done anything on this day for 6 years. It's been 6 years and were still not over it. When I got to Condor Studios I put on a big fake smile. I walked directly to Tawni's and mine's dressing room without anyone suspecting anything…I think…?_

**Tawni's P.O.V**

_I walked into Sonny's and mine's dressing room to fine Sonny sitting in her chair starring into space. She looks upset and I know she didn't know that I was here._

"Sonny?"

"Hmm? Oh! Hi Tawni!" _she said a bit too happy and smiley._

"Hi…Are you okay?"

"Yea I just didn't sleep well last night so I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"Ok then."

_I didn't believe her but I just let it slide. Ugh! She's got me caring again._

***1 hour later***

**Still Tawni's P.O. V**

_I thought I'd go check on Sonny to make sure she was able to nap. When I got to our dressing room she was curled up on our couch with a blanket. I decided not to wake her since she was probably sleeping so peacefully. I went to my mirror to start touching up my make-up. Then I heard someone mumbling and realized it was Sonny. _

"Dad! Daddy?"

_Wait, Dad? Sonny never talks about her dad. I just sat and waited to see if she talked anymore._

"Daddy wake up!"

_Something is going on here._

"Stephanie? Steph?"

_Stephanie? Then she started crying uncontrollably in her sleep. I have to get Nico, Grady, and Zora. I headed to the cafeteria._

"Guys! Sonny's having some sort of nightmare!" I said really fast.

_After an awkward silence Nico spoke._

"Slow down Tawni! Now what were you saying about Sonny?"

"She's talking in her sleep!"

"Yea…so she's a sleep talker what's the problem? Said Zora

"SHE'S TALKING IN HER SLEPP ABOUT HER DAD AND SOMEONE NAMED STEPHANIE. SHE NEVER TALKS ABOUT HER DAD! LET'S MOVE!"

_Everyone got up and ran to our dressing room, including Chad who was followed by Portlyn. Mr. Condor who was also in the cafeteria followed them._

**Chad's P.O.V**

_I was sitting in the cafeteria with my cast when Blondie from Chuckle City comes running in. She says something that is so fast you can't understand it. Then Hat Boy spoke up. _

"Slow down Tawni! Now what were you saying about Sonny?"

_So her name is Tawni. Learn something new every day. I wonder what's going on with Sonny. __**Tawni**__ spoke again._

"She's talking in her sleep!"

_Sonny's a sleep talker. I learned to new things today._

"Yea…so she's a sleep talker what's the problem?" said weird kid

"SHE'S TALKING IN HER SLEPP ABOUT HER DAD AND SOMEONE NAMED STEPHANIE. SHE NEVER TALKS ABOUT HER DAD! LET'S MOVE!"

_Whoa! Her dad! She never talks about him. I have to go comfort my Sonshine…I mean Sonny…He He._

_So the whole Chuckle City cast, me, Portlyn (which surprised me), and Mr. Condor all ran to Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room. When we got there Sonny was curled up with a blanket and crying. Then she started talking again._

"Daddy? Daddy, No!"

_This is not just a normal nightmare._

"Mom, what's wrong?"

_Something happened but what?_

"Stephanie? Steph? Daddy?"

_Then she started sobbing. Everyone was standing there with shocked faces. I wanted so much to go and comfort her but that's not normal for Chad Dylan Cooper. Surprisingly Tawni went and woke Sonny up._

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_After Tawni left I went to take my nap. I know I shouldn't because I could have the dream but no one is around so I should be fine. I of course had my nightmare but then someone was shaking me awake. Oh no! _

"Hmmm? Daddy?"

"Sonny are you okay?"

"Tawni?"

"Yea?"

"Yea I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"You kept talking in your sleep saying Daddy and Stephanie over and over again and then started to cry."

"Oh…Ummm…"

"Sonny is there something you're not telling us?"

"Chad? Whoa! What is everyone doing here?"

"We were worried about you." Said Nico

"Yea Sonny you're like a sister to us." Said Grady

"Awwwww thanks guys! But I'm fine!" _Not…_

"Everyone go back to what you were doing. I need to talk to Miss. Munroe." Said Mr. Condor.

_Oh boy! Everyone left and Mr. Condor told me to sit down._

"Now Miss. Munroe your mother called yesterday and informed me that every year on this day you two stay in your room without anything to eat. She says you have to tell me the reason. She says you should also tell your friends and Marshall." _Thanks Mom! Note my sarcasm._

"Yea that's the truth but right now I'm not quite ready to tell anyone about it."

"You can wait to tell me. Just tell me when you're ready. I prefer today though. When you tell me make sure you tell Marshall also. Your friends and Chad and Portlyn who were here are curious also and care. You are going to have to tell them also since they all came running when Terry came to tell your cast."

"Thanks Mr. Condor. And it's Tawni"

"That was my first wives name so it's Terry. Remember to tell me when you're ready Miss. Munroe."

"I will Mr. Condor."

_Great! I hate retelling that day. So does my mom. Only close family members and a few close friends know about that day. How am I gonna tell them?_

**Tawni's P.O.V**

"Guys how are we gonna get Sonny to tell us what she's hiding?"

_Chad, Portlyn, Nico, Grady, Zora, and I were all sitting in the cafeteria wondering what's wrong with Sonny. Then Mr. Condor came in and walked directly to us._

"Hi Mr. Condor!" I said

"Terry." _Ugh I hate that name!__** (Problem With Pauly)**_

"What do you need Mr. Condor?"

"I don't want any of you asking about what's wrong with Sonny. Her mother called yesterday and told me to try to get her to tell you but only when she's ready."

_Ok's and Fines were heard_. _I wonder if Marshall or Mr. Condor knows what's wrong._

"One more thing, don't ask me or Marshall because we don't know either. All I know is what Connie told me on the phone and I'm not going to tell you that at this moment."

**Chad's P.O.V**

_After Mr. Condor left, I went to check on Sonny. When I got to her dressing room I saw her there pacing back and forth mumbling to herself._

"Sonny?"

"Hm? Oh, hi Chad!"

"Hey. You alright?"

"Yes I'm fine! I wish people would stop asking me that!"

"Well they care about you well we care about you and were concerned"

"Thanks."

"Yea so what are you hiding?" _I know I wasn't supposed to ask but I'm dying to know._

"I'm not ready to tell anyone yet but when I'm ready I'll let you know."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So were good?"

"Oh, we are so good!"

_At least I know that she is eventually going to tell._

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_I've gotta work up the courage to tell them. I had to have the dream so they all know I'm hiding something. I just hope I have the strength to tell them._

**AN-**

**Ch. 2 will be from the day before when Connie Munroe calls Mr. Condor. Then it will go back to October 19****th**** when Mr. Condor calls everyone but Sonny into his office for a meeting.**

**~ ChannyLover4ever2213 ~**


	2. Chapter 2 The Phone Call and The Meeting

**Disclaimer-**

**Mrs. Miller:** If you could have anything in the world what would it be?

**Me:** I would own Sonny with a Chance!

**Mrs. Miller:** You heard the girl get her to own Sonny with a Chance!

**Me:** Really!

**Mrs. Miller:** No! Now your assignment it pages 12-15 in science all the questions.

**Me:** WHHHHHHYYYYYY!

**Mrs. Miller:** Weird

**Me:** It's just like Chad Dylan Cooper but anyway here is Chapter 2 of October 19th!

**Mrs. Miller:** You aren't supposed to be announcing your story! Back to work!

*Imaginary Line*

**Chapter 2: The Phone call and the meeting!**

_**October 18**__**th**__**, 2009**_

**Connie's P.O.V (Sonny's Mom)**

_I know I'll be in my room tomorrow like always but Sonny will have to go to work tomorrow unlike for the past six years. I know she won't seem like herself to everyone. Maybe I should call Mr. Condor to let him know that Sonny won't have her normal 'sunny' attitude._

_***The Phone Conversation with Mr. Condor***_

"Hello?"

"Yes, Mr. Condor"

"Yes?"

"This is Connie Munroe, Sonny Munroe's mother."

"Oh, hi Connie. What can I do for you?"

"You see Sonny won't have her usual attitude tomorrow and I thought you might like to know."

"Ok and if you don't mind me asking why?"

"You see we had an incident happen 6 years ago and on this day every year Sonny and I stay in our rooms all day. We don't speak to each other or eat. Sonny will have to tell you the reason behind this. It's not my place to."

"Ok then I will just have a small talk with her."

"Thank you Mr. Condor. I do believe that her friends and bosses deserve to know. I know everyone will support her. If you could just give everyone heads up that she might be a bit cranky and try to make sure she doesn't nap if you would. Try to get her to eat also if you wouldn't mind."

"It's not a problem at all Mrs. Munroe. I can't have one of my stars down."

"Thanks Mr. Condor and that's Ms. Munroe. Thanks again."

"No problem. Goodbye"

"Bye"

_***End of Phone Conversation**_

***Imaginary Line again***

_**October 19**__**th**__**, 2009**_

**Chad's P.O.V**

_I really want to know what Sonny is hiding! It's driving me crazy! Not that I care or anything. I know what you're thinking "you like Sonny." But I will tell you I don't like her…Oh who am I kidding. I like her, maybe even love her. Then Mike, my director, came to my dressing room._

"Chad, Mr. Condor wants you and Miss. Maddison to go to his office. He needs to see you."

"Ok let me go get Portlyn and we'll go."

_I went and found Portlyn and we headed to Mr. Condor's office._

**Tawni's P.O.V**

_I really want to know what's going on with Sonny. I know it seems like I don't care but Sonny truly is my best friend! I just hate the whole caring thing! So since we were all worried Nico, Grady, Zora, and I were all sitting in the Prop House trying to figure out what could have Sonny like this. That's when Marshall came in._

"Hey Everyone Mr. Condor wants to see you in his office ASAP."

"Ok let's go guys!"

_Maybe he knows more about Sonny!_

_***In Mr. Condor's Office***_

_When we got there Chad and Portlyn were already sitting down but Sonny wasn't there._

"Sit Down"

_Then Marshall came in._

"Ok so I know none of you know why you're here so I need to talk to you all about something.

"Ok but Ummm….Marshall? Aren't we forgetting someone?"

_Everyone nodded thinking the same thing: Where is Sonny._

"No Tawni were not."

"MARSHALL! YOU CAN'T FIRE SONNY! She is the best thing that's happened to us!"

_Everyone gasped. We can't fire Sonny! I may not act like it but I really c-care for her. She's my b-best friend! There I said._

"Settle down Tawni! We're not firing Sonny. This is about what happened this morning with the sleep talking."

"Ohhhhh!"

"Now that we straitened that out, let's get to business. You all know that Sonny is eventually going to tell us something."

"Yea's" _and_ "Uh-Huh's" _we're heard from everyone._

"I need everyone single one of you in here to watch out for her for the rest of the day."

"Why?" asked Chad.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. Sonny is, but under the circumstances I will tell you what her mother told me. Something happened years ago that causes Sonny and her mom to stay in their rooms every year on October 19th. Never talk to each other or eat on this day." Said Mr. Condor

"Why is that?" asked Nico.

"That is what she is eventually gonna tell us."

"Ok….but why do we have to watch out for her?" asked Zora.

"Her mother wants to make sure that she doesn't nap and that she eats today. Just offer her food, tell her to eat, make sure she doesn't try to nap and just try to get her mind off whatever is making her like this." Said Marshall

"Wait why can't she nap?" asked Grady

"To my understanding she will have a nightmare like the one she had earlier."

"Oh."

"One last thing before you go. When she says she is going to tell us and when, if you can't make it you won't hear it unless if she chooses to tell you personally. Dismissed!"

_This day is going to be slow!_

**AN-**

**The next chapter will be really short. Like really, really short! Thanks for the great reviews. Just review more! Tell me what you think. I think the story will be a 5 shot. I will have the next chapter up soon since it's so short.**

**~ChannyLover4ever2213**


	3. Chapter 3 Courage

**Disclaimer-**

**Ben:** What are you doing?

**Me:** Trying to get someone to help me own Sonny with a Chance.

**Ben:** I would love to help you-

**Me:** Really? OMG! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

**Ben:** -But I can't.

**Me:** Why?

**Ben:** It's impossible to own a TV show when you live in Wisconsin and 13 years old.

**Me:** UGH!

**Chapter 3 Courage**

**All from Sonny's P.O.V**

_There has to be a way to tell them easily._

_I have to boost up my confidence._

_I need courage!_

_I need to give myself a pep talk!_

_It's not that hard Sonny!_

_You can do it!_

_They Support you!_

_They care about you!_

_Just tell them!_

_They deserve to know! They are your friends after all._

_I can do it! I will do it in the next 2 hours!_

_***2 hours later***_

_I can't do this!_

_Wait Sonny! You have to! Don't chicken out! _

_You're strong and you're capable of doing this!_

_How hard can it be?_

_I keep on having flashbacks from that day!_

_I think it's my fault!_

_That's why it's so hard to tell them!_

_Just do it Sonny! _

_You can do it!_

**Review! Told you it would be short! I promise you that the next chapter will be longer! So thanks and if you have any ideas just tell me. This is going to have 2 more chapters and then it will be done! **

**~ChannyLover4ever2213**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated forever, but with my aunt dying it has been a tough time. I'm still grieving and my mom is not dealing well with it. I hope to update as soon as I can. I have part of the next chapter done but I am still working on the rest. **

**~PrettyLittleChannyLover2213 **


	5. Sorry! Another AN Please Read

**Hey everyone. I really am trying to update but my life keeps getting these bumps in the road. First my grandma got remarried (weird right lol), then my Aunt died from cancer, and now my mom, who was diagnosed with cancer in 2003, just went for her yearly check-up and found out that her cancer has returned. CANCER SUCKS! It will be very hard for me to update because she is going to have to have surgery and after that chemotherapy. I hope you understand.**

**~PrettyLittleChannyLover2213**


	6. My Pen Name

**Hey everybody! Just letting you all know I changed my name to ILove-Music-Demi-Channy!**

**Thanks guys~~~**

**~ILove-Music-Demi-Channy 3**


	7. INFO ABOUT STORY UPDATES!

**Hey everyone! The poll on my profile is officially closed! **

**So these are the results on which stories I will be updating the most:**

**Matchmakers at Work and Chatroom both were tied at 33%**

**October 19****th**** ended with 16% **

**Wizards with a Chance of Jonas on Deck got 0%**

**So because Matchmakers at Work and Chatroom were tied, I'm letting the reviews decide! If you want me to update Matchmakers more, review on Matchmakers and the same with Chatroom! Whichever one gets the most reviews for updating with be my top priority! I will update October 19****th**** eventually, but it probably won't be until at least June! So review!**

**Oh! One more thing! I was very sad to hear that Demi is not going to be working on SWAC anymore, but I respect her decision. I will still continue to write stories though, and I hope others will too!**

**~ILove-Music-Demi-Channy**


	8. I'm Baaaaaaaaaaack

Hey guys…..So a few of you probably are thinking that I fell off the face or the earth or something…You missed me right?

Oh you didn't? Oh…. *sad face* I'm gonna continue anyway.

So I've decided on a few things. I have been re-inspired to write my SWAC stories. I started to read some SWAC stories, and I realized how much I missed writing them and I also remembered how much I loved the show when it was on. I got some new ideas and I'm hoping to start working on them soon. I have to be honest, though, and say that it might be a while because I am in a few accelerated classes that take up a lot of my free time with homework. I also am very involved in Band. When I do update it will be on the weekends. Also in any extra free time, I decided that even though I only got two reviews on my Twilight summary, I'm going to write it anyway. I am changing the summary a little bit, so I hope you watch for that to be posted! Of course along with my SWAC stories to be updated!

Thanks for the support!

**~twilight-liar-DDL-22**


End file.
